Katashi Ayuboro
' '''Katashi Ayuboro '(あゆぼろかたし, Ayuboro Katashi) is a former Shinigami of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13. Katashi decided to leave the Soul Society because he began to experience displeasure in being told what to do by his higher ups. Like many members of the Eleventh Division, he wields a melee-type Zanpaktou. Katashi is well known for his generally negative persona. Like Itsuki Jurou, even though he abandoned his duties within the Gotei 13 he is still looslely affiliated with the Soul Society. Katashi, like the rest of Itsuki's Group currently holds headquarters in Taizenoto Town. Appearance Katashi is the most feirce looking amongst Itsuki's Group. Katashi is the tallest amongst the group and is clearly the brawn of the organization as he has the most muscular physique out of everyone within the group. Itsuki looks as if he is a real jerk, a cheeky smile, slit eyes, he is naturally a trouble maker in his overall appearance. Katashi's physical features consist of tan skin, short black hair, and onyx black eyes which match the color of his hair. A strange characteristic about Katashi is his red tattoos on his cheeks, as a youngster within the Eleventh Division, he got his face tattooed to demonstrate how tough he was to the other members of his division. Personality Katashi has built up a reputation for being one of the most rudest people anybody can meet. Katashi is known to say anything to anybody and isn't afraid to speak his mind about anything or anyone, his nasty personality is why Katashi fled the Gotei 13, he gradually began to build up enemies withint he ranks of his fellow Shinigami and it was even rumored that someone was planning to kill him. Katashi currently dislikes the Soul Society and never wishes to return to it. Primarily Katashi's hobbies include fighting and putting others down. Katashi's character is often compared to that of a bully as Katashi always has a need to be negative. Whenever the group agrees on something, Katashi will be the one to disagree just to cause trouble. Katashi is also hot tempered to no surprise and is always quick to start a fight, no matter the concequences that appear to be at hand. Katashi's pride is everything to him and he doesn't like to accept help that easy, even though he is apart of a team. Katashi feels like that in order for him to still feel like a man, he would have to stand on his own two feet and hold himself in combat. History After death in the Human World at the young age of three, Katashi found himself thrown into the Rukongai and was essentially taken to one of it's poorest districts, the 91st district of the Rukongai. Katashi had no family in the Rukongai so he was left to literally raise himself. Katashi would often cause trouble to get attention, he had nobody to care for him so in order to be recognized by the people of the Rukongai he would steal, fight, and be an outright make everybodies life miserable just so he could feel better about himself. As time moved on, Katashi found that he had spiritual power, since he was doing nothing else but wasting his life away in the Rukongai, Katashi chased after to join the Gotei 13 and become a Shinigami. Upon entering the academy it was clear that Katashi wouldn't fit into the structure of the Gotei 13 and commonly fought amongst his peers and his superiors, miracuously, Katashi managed to graduate from the Gotei 13 and found himself joining the ranks of the Eleventh Division. Now in the Eleventh Division, Katashi found himself with at least two hundred other men who liked to fight amongst themselves. One would think that Katashi would fit in well with a group just like him, wrong, within minutes Katashi was taking names sparring with the other members of his division. Katashi became infamous for being the Shinigami within the Gotei 13 who absolutely did not get along with anybody, that was exactly what he was aiming for. Eventually Katashi decided to bail out of the Gotei 13 as he decided that he was wasting time there as well. After leaving the Soul Society, he fled to the World of the Living to live a life of exile. Eventually through his constant wondering in the World of the Living, he came across a Visored and issued a battle with the other spiritual being. The Visored, Itsuki, defeated Katashi who then decided to join the former Shinigami in hunting Hollows out of a small amount of respect for him. Plot Itsuki Gaiden Arc Equipment 'Gigai: '''Once being a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Katashi has with him a Gigai that he can use to communicate with the average humans within the World of the Living. Like most Gigai, his is naturally and perfectly human and he cannot use his spiritual powers while in this state. Powers & Abilites '''Enhanced Strength: '''Katashi is credited for being a rather strong guy, he has a rather build tough body that can deal some physical damage. During combat, Katashi has been known to be able to grab Hollows with his bare hands. Katashi's physical strength is often compared to being ruthless and brute compared to his counterparts and is the brawn behind Itsuki's company. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Katashi's strong body can take just as much damage as it can deal out. Since Katashi likes to fight straight up, he expects to get hit and has learned to take some pretty hard ones as well. Katashi has a tolerance for pain that is pretty high, after being in so much fights it isn't much of a surprise that he knows how to take hard hits well. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: '''Katashi of course practices what he preaches and is a great fist fighter. When fighting, Katashi of course fights straight up and doesn't like to use any fancy blocks with his hands. Instead when Katashi fights in a hand to hand style, he will focus primarily on beating the crap out of his opponent and nothing else. '''Swordsmanship Expert: '''As well as being a good hand to hand combat, Katashi is almost equally as good as wielding his Zanpaktou. Being that Katashi owns a melee-type Zanpaktou, even when it comes to that Katashi has been known to fight straight up. His swordsmanship fighting style is rather sadistic and like his hand to hand combat style, Katashi focuses little on defending himself and much more on offensive and hacking his opponent into pieces. Zanpakutō '''Kichigai Teishu '(きちがいていしゅ, Mad Master) is the Zanpaktou of Katashi Ayuboro, it is naturally a melee-type Zanpaktou as Katashi himself was once a member of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13 which of course wields only melee-type Zanpaktou. Katashi uses his Zanpaktou to fight in close combat situations and in it's sealed form, it appears as a Nodachi or a "field sword" which his very large in size and weight. 'Shikai: '''After yelling out the cry '"Break Loose!" the Shikai of Katashi's Zanpaktou will be activated. In Shikai, the Nodachi in which is Katashi's Zanpaktou will grow larger and the hilt will change to a bright red color. The blade of the Zanpaktou increases in strength and becomes strong enough to slice through many hardcore materials that it normally wouldn't be able to. *'Assaiki '(あっさいき, Crusher) is the primary special ability of Katashi's Shikai. After shouting out the name of the technique, Katashi will then smash the blade of the Zanpaktou into a substance (being either the ground or a nearby item.) the blade will then cause the target to be smashed into pieces and cause derbish which can then be propelled towards the opponent. The technique is rarely used as Katashi often likes to fight straight up with his sword and strays away from technique usage. Relationships Trivia *Katashi is based off some other elements of his creator, Steven-Kun such as his anger and lust emotions. *Katashi's appearance is based off that of Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto. Quotes *(To random person) "Do you wanna fight about it!" *(To Minako Aoi) "Get out of my face little girl!" *(To Itsuki, speaking about Inu) "Do you even like that mutt? Because, I think we've done enough for 'em." See Also Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Shinigami